In our application, Ser. No. 959,115, filed on Nov. 9, 1978, we disclosed a method and apparatus for the accurate quantification of aerobic bacteria (catalase-containing organisms) in fluids by reacting hydrogen peroxide with the bacteria in a sealed container under controlled conditions which require a void space of 20-40%, a contact time (incubation) between the reactants (bacteria and peroxide) of about 5-30 minutes or longer, and that, before measuring the pressure generated by the catalysis of peroxide by bacterial enzymes into water and gaseous oxygen (0.sub.2 .uparw.), the vessel is vigorously shaken or the fluids are vigorously agitated to release the aqueous phase oxygen into the void space of the container. The sealed container is connected to a transducer or a manometer, by which the amount of pressure generated is measured as psi (transducer) or by the height of the fluids (manometer). By relating these results to a known standard nomograph developed experimentally, the approximate number of bacteria is determined.
The above technology lends itself to laboratories where the proper equipment is available. Extension of this technology to field and industry conditions where bacteria can be detected and quantified in many liquids, for example water used for drinking, swimming pools, cooling towers, cutting oils, milk and the like by the consumer requires a practical device or apparatus as described in this application. Therefore, this application is concerned with a simple and functional apparatus for use in the home, field, industrial, and other places where water or other fluids can be evaluated for the presence of bacteria. Furthermore, this application is discloses reagents in single tablet form for use with liquid peroxide with this apparatus thereby avoiding the cumbersome task of using all individual liquid agents which require excess reagent bottles and droppers.